


Big

by WittyPiglet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Facial, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-High School, Titfucking, chubby character, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Kinktober Day 17: Three(or more)some | Master/Slave |Titfucking
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Big

Maple was not a tiny woman. She was not like those skinny models from magazines. She was curved. Thick, beautiful curves. Her hips were wide, her arms and legs thick, she sported love handles and a bit of a muffin top. All this was topped off with her beautiful double d cup rack.

So no, she did not conform to society's version of beauty.

But to Chug Cohen she might as well have been Aphrodite herself.

Chug was not known to have had many relationships. He preferred eating and watching television to going out on romantic evenings and making small talk. He had never even noticed he cared for Maple in that way until a drunken night together during a party in high school. They were both worried about what that would mean for their friendship.

But their fears were for naught.

Maple was a shy person by nature and could never find a way to tell Chug how she felt. All it took was a few glasses of liquid courage before the two had fallen into bed together that night.

And now, here they were years later. Married with a beautiful little girl.

And they couldn't be happier.

Maple had just put little Soda to bed, the toddler going to bed much easier than usual which was odd.

"She asleep?"

"Passed right out." Maple took a seat on the couch beside her husband and pecked him on the cheek. "What are we watching?"

"Just a movie based off of some comic books, it's not too bad." Chug set his half-empty can of Dr. Pepper on the coffee table and turned his head to face his beautiful wife. "I can always record the rest, it's been a while since we did anything honey."

"Mm, I suppose it has." Maple smiles and kisses his cheek again before standing up and sauntering into their bedroom. Chug watched her go before clicking record on the remote and standing to follow her. They weren't usually worried about Soda waking up, she was a very deep sleeper and if she did wake up they could hear her from the baby monitor on Maple's nightstand.

Maple was already slipping her long-sleeved top off, showing off her curves as she did so. "Mm, I'm want to try something new tonight, Chug dear."

"Yeah?" He sat on the edge of their bed, looking up at her as she stepped closer to stand between his legs.

"Yeah." She unhooked her bra next, from the front, and tossed it in the general vicinity of their hamper. She would have to do laundry tomorrow most likely. Chugs hands were placed on her waist as he stared up at her like she was the fucking sun.

It made her feel more wanted than you could ever imagine.

Maple slid down to her knees between his legs, biting her lower lip in a shy manner as she started to undo Chug's pants for him. She glanced up at him as she pulled his cock out, it already hardening at a rapid pace in her hand. "It's getting all hard, just for me?" She blushes faintly and kisses the tip before rising up on her knees and cupping her own breasts.

Chug whistled above her as she kneaded and squeezed her chest, occasionally teasing her stiffening nipples. They were a nice, big pair in Chug's opinion and they just added to Maple's beauty, accentuating every roll and curve. She was beautiful no matter what size.

His wife leaned closer to his cock, surrounding it with her plush, soft pillows. He had immediately let out a moan as they encircled him.

"Damn Mapes." Chug bit his lip, staring down at her as she started to lift herself up and down, fucking him with her pretty (big) tits. They were so warm and soft that Chug continued to moan quietly. "This...this feels so good. Fuck honey-"

She giggled quietly and continued, moving faster. Chug grunted and ran his fingers through her hair. Every time his tip emerged from between them, Maple would either kiss it or run her tongue over the mushroom head. Pre started to leak at a steady rate, making it a lot slicker and dragging moans from him.

"I take it you like it, Chug?"

"Y-Yeah baby, I'm gonna...gonna soon..."

Maple kisses the tip again and teases the tip with her tongue again. Chug moaned under his breath and started thrusting his hips upward, sliding his cock between her breasts at a faster rate, the sound slick and heavy. With every thrust, another groan escaped his lips.

"Come on Chug~?" Maple cooed and wrapped her lips around the tip as it thrust upwards; she gave a hard suck before letting go and started rubbing her tits up and down his shaft again. "Are you gonna cum? I think you're so very close."

It was odd to hear his normally shy and reserved wife talk like this, but fuck was it hot.

It didn't take much longer than that.

Chug grunted one final time and came hard between Maple's breasts, coating her pillows and face in one go. "F-Fuck, I'm sorry honey."

Maple only smiled and licked her coated lips, tasting her husband's essence on them. "It's alright Chug." She raised up onto her knees again to kiss him gently before pulling away.

"Allow me to return the favor, my beautiful and dutiful wife~"

"Like I'm gonna say non to that."

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Chug and Maple fics out there damnit


End file.
